


words in blood, like flowers

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drug Abuse, HIV/AIDS, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Near Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: Jim Morrison dies July 3rd, 1971. Freddie might be more like him than he wants to admit.





	words in blood, like flowers

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 015, promise.

Jim Morrison dies July 3rd, 1971. Drowns in his bathtub, God-knows-what floating through his blood.

“Bummer,” is all Brian says, the other two similarly nonchalant, but Freddie— always the iconoclast— wants to spit in Morrison’s eye. He’s not going to go out like this, he promises himself fiercely, another brilliant star cut down in his prime. Another fucking cliché, the subject of their ugly speculation.

_What finally broke Freddie Mercury?_

_Being a faggot?_

Fifteen years later, he coughs crimson splatters into handkerchiefs and shivers and tells himself, at least it wasn’t the blow. He flips through the phone book again.


End file.
